To Save A Soul
by WelshBitterRabbit
Summary: ...Too late Sebastian, far too late... Will Sebastian be able to protect his Mistress and lover from the dangers she has yet to face. With Demons, gangs and mystical beings...the fun and danger has yet to begin... Sebastian x oc


**Hello,  
Please read and leave a comment to tell me what you think. Your thoughts and feelings help me loads when writing :)  
Also please enjoy...**

~**WelshBitterRabbit**

Seras P.O.V

The bell rang as the students of class seventeen rushed in from the cold to be faced with the neglected corridors on route to their classroom. I nodded a farewell towards Sebastian who was now making his way to the staffroom. I walked past a row of lockers and overheard some girls talking about how the walls needed to be repainted. For a moment I stopped to considered bringing it up in the next council meeting, but then decided against it/thought better of it as it would lead to the question of replacing the whole of the interior not to mention half of the surrounding building.

With that thought I sighed and trailed on. It was a cold and dreary morning, as usual the little town of Lochmoor never had any other weather type so early in the morning.

From my desk I stared out of the window leaning my head on my hand. The teacher was late, again. "Hey Seras, are you alright?" I came out of her daze and turned to see Barnabas and the rest of the gang leaning on the surrounding desks. Isaac pushed his glasses further up onto the bridge of his nose as he spoke with a hushed tone, "So…What is to be done about Luciano?" Marion turned to Barnabas "Well?" Everyone stayed in total silence. I suddenly stood up sending my chair tipping backwards, I slammed my fist on my desk, "Nothing! We wait until the right time and then we strike but not before then." my eyes were held tightly shut as I waited for confirmation from my friends.

Luciano was a friend, he used to be a member of our gang, until he made his intensions clear…he was a traitor.

Caelan stepped forwards with his hands thrust deep within his pockets, he cleared his throat before speaking with his usual deep monotonous voice, "I agree with this plan, one mistake on our part and it's all over." Bartholomew coughed awkwardly, "Yes, well. I think we all agree with Sera's suggestion as she is our gangs leader, even so we have to predict the other gangs every move otherwise they could reach the box before us."

I picked my chair back up and sat down just as the classroom door opened and a rather shaken up teacher walked in and placed his briefcase down onto the front desk. Marion patted my shoulder in a comforting manner as she went to sit in her own seat across the classroom. The rest of the gang did the same and dispersed to their own seats. I lazily looked around to see the teacher, Mr Jenners, standing shakily before the class with what appeared to be a Spanish Firestar gun in his hand. The whole class fell into silence as they watched the teacher struggle. Beads of sweat fell from the man's brow as he struggled to stop himself from pointing the gun at the class, he gasped and groaned in anguish. The students sat in their seats with wide eyes, nobody could move, it was as if they were frozen to their seats making escape impossible. The teacher appeared to continue to fighting the non-physical entity that only he could see. I tried to rise from my seat to grab the gun but I found that I could not move nor look away. I was brought back to reality when I heard the loud and prominent click of the hammer from the loaded gun. A girl sitting in the front row of desks gasped and shook her head, while another boy slammed his eyes shut tightly.

Mariko grabbed the sides of her head and shook it violently. Caelan stared bewildered by the scene before him. As the gun reached his pointed towards me the teacher smiled a twisted, evil smile at the pupils sitting before him as they panicked and squirmed in their seats. Mr Jenners stared at me and his smile got wider with more malice. I took control of me breathing as I tried to remain calm and think of a plan. "So, umm, Sir you wish to hurt me? Then if that is the case, let everyone go." Mr Jenners laughed and shook his head. "You will not be taken by the demon!" he screamed. My eyes widened in shock

_How does he know?_

"I brought along some men to…keep him occupied."

_Damn it_

Sebastian P.O.V

I felt it, a shift in her aura. 'Seras, what's wrong?' I sat in the staffroom trying to read my mistresses reiatsu. 'She's in danger!' As I suddenly stood up I sent the chair tipping backwards. Two men walked into the room, one was a vampire and the other was a demon. I knew then that I would have to fight to get to my Mistress in time.

Seras P.O.V

'H…how, how does he know about Sebastian?' my mind was a muddle and before I realised it, a rough hand clamped tightly around my wrist I was then being pulled out of my seat. The other students gasped as the teacher swung me around and held me tightly to his torso with the barrel of the gun held to my temple. He pressed his body against my back and made me look at the scared faces of my friends and peers. Barnabas stood up in his seat, "Mr Jenners. L…let Seras go and take me instead." Hearing Barnabas being nervous made me feel utterly scared. Barnabas was always the one in the group who was cool and level headed. Hearing him now, in that way, sickened me. Suddenly Mr Jenners jolted me around pushing the gun harder to my temple until it began to bleed. The blood dripped down the side of my face, Mr Jenners laughed in delight before turning to where Barnabas was standing and addressed him, "Sit down Barnabas."

Then there was silence. It was more piercing than the sound of Mr Jenners awful laugh.

Sebastian P.O.V

As the vampire charged towards me, I pulled it into a headlock and quickly broke it's neck. The vampires body slumped to the floor. The demon leaped into the air and just as it was about to deal a killer blow to my head we both froze. There was suddenly a loud thumping noise in my ears as my senses went wild…I could smell Seras blood. "My, my her soul is quite a delicacy I have heard." I scowled at the demon. 'I need to get to her and quickly!'

Seras P.O.V

"I have thought about our dear little Seras' proposition and I have come to the decision that only half of the class is allowed to leave." The teacher then proceeded by pointing the gun at the class, "This side can leave." I sighed in relief as I saw all of the gang was on that side, everybody in the gang was free apart from Mariko. Mariko was the shyest in the group, she got scared easily. 'Damn it, why did it have to be Mariko that had to stay behind? There is no way I can comfort her or keep her safe when I am the target, in this guys twisted game. Damn, where are you Sebastian?!'

One girl sitting at the front shakily burst into silent tears. This was so confusing for them, our everyday teacher, whom always seemed to be approachable was now holding us all captive at gun point. To me this had become a near, every day, experience but for them this was new and very scary. All the students that had been given a path to freedom took it quickly without a second glance they ran out of the silenced classroom. During the cuffufal I tried to scrabble out of Mr Jenners tight grip, but to no prevail. He pointed the gun towards a boy in the class and screamed "One more move and the boy is dead!" I instantly stopped moving and hung my head wanting this all to be over.

Barnabas P.O.V

"How are we supposed to save them now?" Marion asked as she looked at me indignantly. 'Of course I was second in command, if anything were to happen to Seras it was agreed that I would take her place, damn.' I looked at Isaac, "What are the chances that Mr Jenner will shoot Seras or any of the other pupils?" Isaac pushed his glasses further up onto the bridge of his nose, "There is a considerable chance that he will kill or wound the students in there if we just go blundering back in to the room. We need a well thought out plan." I sucked in my cheeks as we all went silent. "What about Sebastian, what has taken him so long to help her?" I asked as the other gang pondered this question. "Mr Jenners said something about keeping him busy." Bartholomew said as Caelan nodded with his eyes closed leaning against the wall of the corridor with his hands remaining in his pockets. '_Damn!'_

Seras P.O.V

"What did you say?!" Mr Jenners shouted enraged. He aimed the gun at the cowering boy and shot him. My head shot up and I gasped as I saw my peer fall to the floor. Everyone screamed and panicked. There was a sharp intake of breath beside my ear before the teacher shouted "Everyone Silence!" As everyone went silent I felt my body go limp as I stared on with hooded eyes.

Sebastian P.O.V

A loud shot rang out. With the scent my mistress's blood still present I feared the worst as I lifted up a table and threw it at my fellow demon. He smiled a cocky smirk at me which angered me further. I stood still as black and white feathers began to float down towards my feet. This is my true form.

Seras P.O.V

I suddenly felt a surge of power.

'_I…is that Sebastian?'_

I felt the barrel of the gun was pushed back into the side of my head. It would not stop bleeding, it hurt. Mariko had tears formulating in her eyes and I couldn't go to her. She looked up at me and I half smiled trying to comfort her but it wasn't enough, it never would.

Barnabas P.O.V

"We need to think of a plan NOW Barnabas!" Marion shouted "God knows who has been shot!"

"Not forgetting that both Seras and Mariko are still trapped in there, need I remind you that Seras is being held at gun point!" Isaac said. "That is, if they are even still alive." Caelan said calmly as he earned a scowl from everyone. "You really aren't one for tact are you Caelan." Spat Marion. Bartholomew stepped forwards, "Did everyone else feel that surge of power?" he asked with all seriousness. I nodded "Sebastian…"

Seras P.O.V

Some more students ran out of the classroom as Mr Jenners let them escape. I breathed a sigh of relief, almost all the students had escaped to safety, Mariko included. The only hostages remaining were two girls I didn't know well and a boy, whom I believed was called Mark. The two girls were hugging each other whilst huddled in the corner of the room and the boy, Mark was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. Mr Jenners took a deep breath before pushing me towards my desk, the sudden force took me by surprise and I went flying/tripping towards the desk. I managed to catch myself on the desk before I fell. I slowly turned to face the teacher, before carefully putting my hand to the wound on my head to assess the damage. As I brought my hand away from my head I saw that it was covered in blood. The blood continued to drip down the side of face Mr Jenners was beginning to become a blurry form standing before me. "I expect you are no doubt wondering as to how I know so much about you and your demon?" he said slowly and carefully. I nodded as a sign for him to continue speaking. "I must say it was not that difficult to catch on. You two always appeared to sneak around together and you would both sometimes go home together sometimes not, as to not attract unwanted attention…also he smells like a demon." Mr Jenners face went dark and serious, his eyes were full of hatred. "B…But how would you know that he smells like a demon?" I struggled to ask, I tried to refocus my eyes on to the teacher but was failing miserably to do so.

"I am not an ordinary human as you might call it. I hunt demons and rescue the contracties however in this case I can make no exception, you have to die."

"Are you like a shini…shinigami then?" I asked, my voice now barely over a whisper. "No I am not, although I have associated with them and on occasions I have worked alongside them."

I laughed "Sebastian will have my soul, and there is nothing you can do about it." This statement seemed to anger Mr Jenners as he raised the gun towards me the door flew open with a slam. "MISTRESS!"

BANG…

…'_to late Sebastian, you are far too late'…_

Barnabas P.O.V

As Sebastian ran into the classroom we followed suit. Mariko was still crying in Bartholomew's arms as we ran in behind Sebastian. We all skidded to a halt as we saw the scene in front of us. "MISTRESS!" Sebastian shouted as we saw Seras' bloody form beginning to fall to the ground. The two girls screamed as they saw their peer fall to the floor, Mark stared on in horror. The girls continued to scream as Mr Jenners turned the gun onto Sebastian their other teacher. "Mr Michaelis help us!" one of them screamed. I tried to run over to Seras but the gun was soon pointed at me, 'Damn'.

Sebastian ran forwards towards the teacher, his canines were sharp and pointed and his eyes had turned into their demonic slit form. Gang got the other pupils out of the classroom as Sebastian started to attack Mr Jenners.

Seras P.O.V

I tried to keep my heavy eyes open, but to no prevail. When I finally did manage to open them I saw a massive patch of blood was spreading across my school uniform. I heard cries of anguish that sounded like Mr Jenners. Eventually my eyes shut and there was nothing I could do to keep them open.

Darkness surrounded me.


End file.
